The Worst Burger in the World
by Kammy101
Summary: Taking place after "The Best Burger in the World." Mordecai and Rigby see their luck change for the better when Benson and the other employees suffer s pattern of karma.


**Hey people! This is my first Regular Show Fanfiction, since recently I grew obsessed with the show.**

**To everyone who was seen the show: Remember that episode where Mordecai and Rigby try to get some burgers, but Benson wouldn't let them unless they finish their work and fool him with fake holograms? **

**Well, I don't about any of you, but I thought it was the WORST episode! The plot seemed too cliche for me: Get to work or you don't get burgers. Plus they could've used Clones instead of Holograms and Benson would'nt have noticed, cause they just stood still. Also, along with Benson, everyone except Mordecai and Rigby, were just jerks in this one.**

**But, the one thing that made me say "What the f***?!" was the ending! As Mordecai and Rigby get their burgers after killing the holograms, they find that Benson ATE BOTH of their burgers right in front of them! Now don't get me wrong, I like Benson he's one of my favorite characters, but seriously, he was just a complete D*****bag! He could've just taken the burgers, simple as that!**

**Then as soon as that happened, the burger truck explodes in a crash pit! What kind of ending is that? I felt SO bad for Mordecai and Rigby. But after that, I've had this idea for about a few days now and I thought "What if everyone suffered from karma?" and this is where I got the idea from.**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show. J.G Quintel does.**

* * *

"Dude, I'm so hungry!" Rigby cheered after defeating their holographic clones over his and his buddy Mordecai's order of burgers, notably known as the "Ulti-Meatium" entitled as "The Best Burger in the World!"

"Yeah, me too," Mordecai agreed. "I can't wait to…," the blue jay paused in mid sentence when he spots that both of the burgers have disappeared and all that was left were two wrappers on the grass. What he and the raccoon heard was someone chewing food and swallowing it; they looked up to see that it was their boss, Benson in the golf cart wolfing down BOTH of their "Ulti-Meatiums". It seemed that the gumball machine was forcing them down his esophagus.

Today, the duo were supposed to do a large amount of chores they've failed to complete last week and they were on the last chose: Cleaning out Skips' garage filled with Pops' old junk that's over 100 years old. It was Benson's turn to put Mordecai and Rigby through Hell by forcing them to complete their chores in order to be granted permission to go get burgers, that would be sold once every century.

Mordecai and Rigby created another improvisation method and that was creating exact holograms of them to fool Benson to buy their lunch. But, the plan backfired when Benson discovered their cover ups and there was hell to pay! If THAT wasn't bad enough, the holograms then came to life to also stop their clones from eating burgers as well. Mordecai and Rigby both then defeated the glass holograms with rocks.

Back to the present, the duo was in shock and disbelief that their boss actually ate their eventual rewards that will never be seen or from again. Benson looked at his workers in delight after having a few bites left, "You know, you guys were right all along. These burgers are outstanding," he then finished the last of what was left of the second "Ulti-Meatium" until it disappeared in his mouth forever. The two employees still had their mouths agape; Rigby even drooled a little bit after watching that dreadful sight.

Benson then show fake sympathy with a hint of sarcasm by all that is happened, "Oh wait, you guys didn't get to have one. That's too bad, apparently they only make these once every one hundred years, which is about how long it will take you to finish cleaning out Skips' garage!"

He then drove off in his golf cart, leaving the two still in shock, but Mordecai snapped out of his trance hoping that the burger truck hasn't left yet. "Dude, he's gone, let's see if we can get them to make two more of those burgers."

They both turned around to see the burger truck has already disappear, "Uh, where'd the truck go?" Rigby asked. All of a sudden, they heard a loud explosion and looked up to see smoke rising out the crash pit; they didn't know what it was until they the trail of tire skids leading to the pit. It was the burger truck; they're last chance of getting burgers and now it was gone forever.

Rigby kneeled down to the ground, banging his little fists on the grass in agony as he shouted at the tip of his lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" The raccoon can be melodramatic and over the top in situations, but this was the perfect time.

Mordecai growled in frustration and stomped on the ground, "AGH! COME ON! YOU GOT TO BE F***** KIDDING ME!"

"What are we going to do now then?!" Rigby sobbed as he looked up to the tall lanky bird that only showed discouragement in his face. He was silent for a few seconds trying to respond, but Mordecai had nothing to say and just heaved a huge sigh, reliving what kind of crap they had to go through today, just to get a taste of a burger. "Everyone's gonna think we're chumps for life!"

"There's nothing we can do! It's over! We're never gonna get Ulti-Meatiums until the age where we'll lose our teeth!" Mordecai yelled out to Rigby who jumped a bit by the sudden outburst. But, then Rigby's face lit up when he processed a surreal idea.

"Hey, I got an idea! All I need are some knives, some anesthetic medicine and the power tools!"

"Why?" Mordecai asked with an eyebrow raised up.

"We could just sneak up behind Benson, knock him out with anesthetics, cut his stomach open and get the burgers that hopefully haven't been digested yet."

"Aw sick, dude! Three things; One: The burgers might've already gone through Benson's digestive track, so it's too late. Two: How can you open him up when he's made of metal and three: What's the point?"

"But—"

"Dude, let just forget about it and finish cleaning the stupid garage," Mordecai said as Rigby followed with his head down, "Besides, I think there's some food in the fridge."

"You know, we could just—"Rigby still wanted to continue his plan to play surgeon.

"DUDE! Let it go!"The bird said as the raccoon crossed his arms and followed back to the garage. But, the garage was already full again as they started before. Pops earlier put the boxes back into the garage, believing the two left a mess and that didn't make their jobs any easier. "Aw what?! The garage is back to where we started!"

Then they saw a familiar huge green pudgy man with greasy hair and a small ghost companion.

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby did you two get your burgers?" Muscle man laughed as the ghost laughed as well. The duo was not in the mood to deal with them so they said nothing. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you both wouldn't get burgers to begin with. I guess they were too much of chumps to buy the best burger in the world, am I right Fives? I wouldn't risk being a chump to turn down the Ulti-Meatium!"

Hi-Five Ghost just nodded and smiled. Mordecai and Rigby cringed of what Muscle man was going to say and their prediction was correct. "And do you know else wouldn't risk being a chump and turn down on eating the Ulti-Meatium? My Mom!" The green man high fived the ghost as Mordecai and Rigby continued cleaning out the garage.

It took them an hour for their frenemies to leave the two at peace as they finally took out the last box. It was now 4:45; Mordecai wiped the sweat from his forehead and Rigby was down on the ground from exhaustion and hunger. "There! It's done!"

What Rigby heard in his ears was the sound of a motor approaching he opened his eyes to see Benson staring down at him and got up.

"Huh. You guys actually did a great job emptying the garage and lucky for you it was last chore you never finished. So, I hope you two learned something from all that work."

Mordecai groaned tiredly, "Let me guess: Do our work on time and not slack off from it?"

"Exactly! See? You learn something new every day," Benson replied with sarcasm and no remorse at all for their exhausting day. "Better get some rest, 'cause you two will be working on your current duties you were suppose to do today AND the next day!"

"Whatever," Mordecai said, not wanting to pick a fight over who REALLY deserved those burgers that were already extinct a few hours ago. Benson then drove off. When Rigby stood up again, he could no longer hear the purring of Benson's cart and it was replaced by the rumbling of either his or Mordecai's stomach since they missed their special lunch.

"Dude…I am so starving right now," Rigby moaned.

"Me too, hey, at least our jobs are done and we can just relax tonight.

"I'd be happier with an Ulti-Meatium in my hands right now, tasting all that beef and Himalayan ketchup together," the raccoon stated making Mordecai's saliva drip down off his beak and his stomach sending him messages to his brain.

"Ugh! Rigby stop it! You're making me hungrier!" The bird complained covering his nonexistent ears with his wings.

"Oh, sorry man."

They made back to the house right when the sun was setting. Mordecai and Rigby made themselves cold sandwiches, chips and soda because they were too tired to make anything complex. "This sucks, I still want that burger!" Rigby cried out.

"Dude! I said forget about it!" Mordecai yelled as they made their way towards the living room with their plates, but then thought of something. "Look on the bright side…"

"What bright side? Benson ate both of our burgers!" Rigby replied back and uttered, "That bastard."

"Look at it this way, dude. Although we may have not gotten a taste of the best burger in the world, nobody else will get to taste it when another hundred years passed," Mordecai finished as Rigby realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that," Rigby replied. "So if WE can't have Ulti-Meatiums then nobody else can either, so top that…Chumps!" then they did their signature "Hmm-hmm, hmm-hmm…" They made their way to the couch when something startled them, a slam from the door that was now open. It revealed Muscle Man who was wincing with pain and discomfort. He was squealing like a pig in distress.

He ran pass them in super speed and nearly knocked over Mordecai and Rigby's dinner, then receiving "Muscle Man! Yeah, what the H?" from the two friends. But the green man ignored them and headed up the stairs.

"Oh no, bro!" Muscle Man kept repeating as he disappeared up to the second floor and a door slam was heard. The bird and rodent looked at one another wondering why the green man was in such a hurry.

"What was that about?" Rigby asked as they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Hmm…I don't know," Mordecai replied. He then picked up the remote, but Rigby beat him to it. He then turned on the T.V and flicked rapidly surfing through the channels. He almost forgot about the burgers he was desperate to try…almost.

Mordecai then saw something on one channel, "Dude! Go back!" he said as Rigby ignored him and put it on a comedy channel. "I said go back!" He grabbed the remote pressing the numbers.

"Aw what?! Dude, I was watching that!" Rigby complained and saw what Mordecai changed the channel to: The Evening News. "Augh! I hate the news! It's so boring!" he said but then Mordecai shushed him.

"Dude, look!"

They saw a middle aged man announcing today's headlines and the picture they shown was the two fry cooks from the burger truck, "…still no trace of evidence has been found to where the creators of the "Ulti-Meatium" may have vanished and police are desperate to search for clues of these amateur fry cooks."

Then a young woman with brown hair tied up in a bun had a turn in speaking, "Also, speaking of the "Ulti-Meatium" we've received some breaking news. What is said to be "The Best Burger in the World" is now known as "The WORST Burger in the World."

"The WORST burger in the world?" Mordecai and Rigby repeated in shock.

"That is right, the "Ulti-Meatium" was researched by many doctors and nutrition experts and they found bacteria that have shown minor to major effects to the consumer's health. Many consumers want to find the careless cooks who have poisoned them and some even considered suing the truck company for over a million dollars for pain and suffering, having the company to go immediately out of business. Here I have one of the discoverers Dr. Oliver Sherman with us tonight."

"Dude…I don't believe this," Rigby whispered.

The duo stilled stared at the T.V in interest as the anchorwoman asked the 57-year old doctor, "Doctor, what have you found inside lurking in the "Ulti-Meatium"?

The doctor coughed as he adjusted his glasses, "Well, these hooligans should have been taught about precautions. The large quantities of beef that was folded up together to create this monstrosity of a dish was not properly cooked at the correct temperature of 478 degrees for an hour and was at 239 degrees in 30 minutes. Some of the meat has actually originated from contaminated livestock causing the bacteria which are Salmonella & _Escherichia coli_to multiply letting them have a chance to sicken my patients."

"What are the possible effects from consuming the Ulti-Meatium?" she asked again.

"Oh, they were countless cases of vomiting…"

Hi-five ghost then floated in through the now opened door, upstairs to the bathroom and attempted to open the door with his only hand, but it was locked. He was also in panic as well.

"Occupied!" Muscle Man called out behind the bathroom door.

"Dude, come on, let me in! I got to use it!" the ghost shouted in anger.

"Why? You're a ghost, you don't have a body!" Rigby shouted out.

"Hey! Ghost anatomy is complicated, you don't get me!" HFG replied. He then went into Pops' bedroom to his personal bathroom. He retched quietly so no one could hear. The doctor on TV continued on with the symptoms.

"…High fever…"

Pops came into the house looking exhausted and ready to faint. Mordecai and Rigby saw the old man and showed concern in her eyes. "Pops, are you okay?" Mordecai asked in a worried tone.

"Oh dear, everything around me is fading into darkness and my head feels…" Pops said weakly then collapsed to the floor.

The boys gasped, "Pops! Dude, we got to get him to bed now!" Mordecai and Rigby both grabbed his arms to pull the elderly man on his feet. The size of his round lollipop shaped head didn't make it easier, but they managed to tuck the unconscious man to his bedroom and HFG has already left his bathroom already.

"What just happened?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, you don't think has to do with the burgers, do you?" Mordecai asked as well. They both passed the hallway bathroom, hearing Muscle Man groaning and an unpleasant sound. "Muscle Man, you okay in there?"

"I said it's occupied!" Muscle Man screamed. The two heard the TV again.

"…Chills…"

Skips then skipped along while at the same time was shaking that looked like shivering. How could Skips be cold? He has all that fur and muscle to keep him warm.

"Do you have any spare blanket? It's freezing!" Skips said stuttering in his sentence.

"I think they're in the cupboard," Mordecai said as Skips hurried along and grabbed a handful of blankets. He then skipped out the door.

"And in most cases, explosive diarrhea," the doctor concluded. Mordecai and Rigby looked at one another and heard a faint flushing, realizing that Muscle Man may have had it.

"Explosive Diarrhea? That means…" Mordecai dreaded to finish that sentence. Muscle Man opened the door and was walking down the stairs exhausted.

"Don't go in there, ladies," the green man said, referring to the bathroom. He then left the house and closed the door. "Could you tell Benson that I might not be able to make it tomorrow?"

"Uh…sure?" Mordecai replied.

"Let's hope that he doesn't use our bathroom again tomorrow!" Rigby complained, concerned about was the green guy left behind in the upstairs bathroom. "Now I'll have to go to the crappy bathroom stalls outside!"

Mordecai's eyes lit up when he realized something else, "Oh Dude! I think everyone's got food poisoning from the Ulti-Meatium burgers!"

"What do you mean?"

"Rigby, think about it. Pops' fever, Skips' chills, HFG barfing, Muscle Man's…"

"Crap-fest?" Rigby finished the sentence for his friend. Mordecai scowled at his immaturity.

"Yes, crap-fest and…oh no…" Mordecai then realized something else.

"What?" then Rigby thought who else ate a burger...no, TWO burgers.

"Benson!" the two friends shouted in unison, remembering that moment and thinking that he's twice as sick. But then the house phone rang and Mordecai came to answer it.

"Hello?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Benson's apartment, he was in so much pain and his fever was still rising that he laid himself in soft bed and held the phone to his head, groaning from the nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fortunately, he had trash bucket beside his bed. He then grabbed it and threw up violently.

* * *

"Mordecai…this is Benson. Listen *gag* um…I'm somehow coming down with something *cough*," Benson said in an exhausting tone.

"Ask him, if he's puking or crapping out gumballs!" Rigby joked as Mordecai punched him in the arm hard. "Ow! Hey!"

"Really? That's too bad," Mordecai pretended to show sympathy, knowing it was the burgers he ate that made him sick and as he thought about it, he assumed maybe it serves his boss right for what he put them through.

"Tell everyone that I'm not going to make it tomorrow and you guys get *gag* the day off until I'm better. Oh! My stomach!" Benson moaned as he heaved.

"Will do, Benson, feel better soon!" Mordecai ended his call and hung up the phone. He stared at Rigby in disbelief and began dancing and whooping.

"Sick day tomorrow! Sick day tomorrow! No need to work and while we just stay low…" they sang their made up rap that was cheesy.

"Guess we're lucky we didn't eat those burgers," Mordecai said, "Or maybe just a scent of karma."

"Who's karma?"

"Dude, that's when something good or bad, happens to you after doing something good or bad. Benson was treating us like crap and so was everyone else! So Karma must've bit them all."

"Yeah and probably bit Muscle Man's butt by mistake!" Rigby added.

"…And that means we get the day-off," Mordecai continued.

"Aw yeah! Who're the chumps now, chumps?" Rigby commented. Then they did their signature, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and high-fived each other. "Yeah!"

Later on, they went to bed getting rested for their day-off tomorrow filled with lazing around, playing video games and occasionally caring for Pops.

_This was when karma took Mordecai and Rigby's side and proved who the REAL chumps were._


End file.
